Not So Secret Life of the Average America 16 Year Old
by mdiy75
Summary: Life of the Stranger Things kids at 16! lol sorry if it sucks , Mileven/Lumax/Stustin/Trill/Jopper/Mom Steve Harrington
1. chapter 1

**Helllllloooo this is my first Mileven fic ooooooof, i hope you guys enjoy, I already have atleast 13 chapters planned aghhhhhhhh! btw this takes place when all the kids are 16**

*knock knock*

"Hey open up assholes! It's time to go!" Lucas said while pounding the door.

After waiting a moment Lucas had his fist up to pound again, when the door slowly creeped open and two very blushed teenagers walked out toward their group of impatient friends. Almost instantely everyone started laughing, everyone except for Mike and El, they were too busy hiding their blushed faces.

"ooh Mike get sommmeeeeee" A collective laughter taunted.

"Nooooooooo" the boy groaned while trying to hide an even deeper shade of burgundy currently appearing on his face. "We were just..." he froze.

"studying"

"Yea we were studying!"

The collection of teens couldn't hold back the laughter.

"oh yea sure "studying" Last I checked this was the A.V. room not the B.J. room" Lucas added snarkily.

"WE WEREN'T OHMYGOD! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Everyone could sense the growing annoyance in Mike and El

"ok...ok I guess we should give the two love birds a break, after all we should probably get home"

The group agreed and began to walk out of the school.

(minutes later at Lucas's car)

Lucas had gotten into the drivers seat and motioned for Max to sit upfront with him, looking very uncomfortable, she agreed. The rest of the teens attempted to pile into the backseat.

"You've got to be kidding me, there is no way this is legal, I am walking home!" groaned a growingly frustrated Mike.

Following suit El rolled out of her position lodged between Will and Dustin in a very uncomfortable manner. Seeing as El would much rather walk home with Mike than spend another minute dealing with their pissy moods.

"Uh yea haha you guys are gonna "walk" home to continue whatever was happening earlier" Lucas laughed while the other boys pretended to do airfists towars their mouths.

"Yea right assholes! That's not what was happening! Maybe I just want a break from your virgin asses" Mike said very well knowing it would cause a rise seeing as he himself was still a virgin.

Frowning, Lucas quickly pulled out of the parking lot, flipping Mike the bird.

Without any further thought Mike returned the gesture.

"Wow what a stick he has up his ass amiright?" No one could answer but they all silently agreed, apart from Will who had always been closest to Mike.

"I am so sorry El... they're just being jerks..." Mike sajd obviously ashamed.

"I know... We weren't lying... Friends don't lie"

"Ellie boo," The frustration was growing obvious in her eyes.

"... I know... they are just being jerks to get a reaction out of us..."

Mike saw the obvious tears welling in El's eyes, he quickly pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head, holding this position to just smell her, she smelled so nice, like flowers and happiness.

"All that matters is that you and I know the truth... I love you so much and don't want to do stuff like *that* if you're not ready."

There was a sweet silence while El thought. Suddenly she looked up and nodded

"I love you..." Turning a shade of red as if she'd never said thag before, she attempted to hide this new shade by burrowing herself into his chest. "I love you so much but..." Mike turning his face into a frown but instantely started smiling again "we should start walking home" El glared.

"You're so mean! You scared me!"

"I know" Mike laughed

"C'mon we need to start walking" He said pointing at the now grey skies.

-meanwhile in a car driving slightly under the speed limit-

"Why do you drive sooooooooo slow?" Dustin said rolling his eyes.

"Cause I am responsible unlike some of you... bumming rides off of me *except for Max of course*" He snapped back at his now noticibly large friend.

"Mhm sure"

"Atleast we're almost there" Will added.

*The car slowly pulled into the driveway and let the group of teens out*


	2. UPDATE

GUYS I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG BUT I'VE BEEN AT MY DADS AND I HAVE NO ACCESS TO ANYTHING BUT I HAVE BEEN WRITING A NEW CHAPTER IT SHOULD BE UP WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS! AHHHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AHHHB


	3. AHG

I HATE THIS SO MUCH I JUST SPENT LIKE AN HOUR TYPING AND IT DIDN'T SAVE I AM PISSED! I WILL ATTEMPT AGAIN LATER TONIGHT BUT I NEED TO COOL TF DOWN


	4. Spin!

**WOOHOO! NEW CHAPTER AHHHHHH I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT AHHHHHH I HOPE THIS ISN'T TOO BAD! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCHHHHHHHH I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

The car full of teens slowly pulled into the driveway.

"Thank God!" All the teens agreed while bursting into Max's house. Ever since Billy moved back to California when he graduated, her house has been pretty much empty. Well, aside from the occasional drop ins from her step dad and mom, those were mostly to make sure she hadn't burned down the house though. The air felt cold and stale. She knew *they* were home, and they knew she was home.

"Why are they here." with this statement you could feel the hatred slice the once stale air.

"They are my friends and they are here because I invited them?"

"You know their kind makes me uncomfortable. Get him out of my house. The others can stay but he's got to go."

"...Fine…." Max said with obvious contemplation.

"If he goes… we all go."

And with that the teens walked out.

"I'm sorry dude…."

"I can't believe your dad would say stuff like that…."

"I know… he's just a huge dick…. Can we just go... Maybe to Mike's?"

"Uhhhhhhhh I don't think he'd have a problem with it… so yea we could go there."

Each person piled back into the old car that has probably never gone more than 50 mph.

-20 minutes later on a ride that should have taken 5-

"Dude! Like 10 cars passed you in this neighborhood alone!"

"I know… Now hush… we need to go interrupt the lovebirds!"

No one knew what happened next. It started off with Lucas busting into the Wheeler basement. Turns out he wasn't the only one busting. Ok, he wasn't actually busting but there was a very passionate kiss and some shirts on the ground.

"Ohmygod Mike. What the hell!" The blushed pair was in the middle of putting their shirts back on.

"I'm sorry you barged into my house? I was just spending time with my girlfriend."

"It looked like you were doing WAY more than just spending time with her."

"Oh leave me alone, why are you guys here anyways?"

"Max's dad was being a megadick…"

"Well I'm sorry to hear that…. I guess you guys can stay here."

"We didn't mean to ruin your chance at losing your virginity" Lucas teased

"JESUS! Can we just like play a game or something like that?"

"Hmmmmm…."

Suddenly a thought peaked Lucas's interest.

"Spin the bottle." Everyone groaned.

"Fine…"

"Ok so Mike, since you're so eager to kiss, why don't you spin first"

"Uh…. ok…." Hesitantly he spun.

Will.

Mike only saw Will as a little brother but everyone knew Will felt so much differently about him.

The smaller boy blushed and attempted leaning in, when, out of nowhere, he went flying across the room.(lol rip byler)

"Bad…." she paused while wiping a nose bleed "Mike is mine"

"Woah I guess you guys just get to watch…"

Next to spin was Max.

Dustin.

You could see the look of jealousy on Lucas's face but he knew it was just for the game.

The pair leaned in and pulled away, both blushing out of control. Lucas was trying to hide the anger with no success.

"Dude calm down, it's just a game plus it's about to be your turn."

He span.

Dustin.

They leaned in and pulled away as normally as they could have.

A few more rounds of this occurred and then the fateful spin happened.

Lucas span Max.

"How about a respin?" Max said obviously panicking.

"Max. Just kiss me"

"I can't… I won't…"

"Why not?"

"We should probably go into another room to discuss this…"

"Why are you acting like this?!"

"Lucas. I don't like you anymore! Why can't you just see that!"

There was a long silence.

"I guess that's it then… 2 years down the drain" a tear streaming down his puffy red cheeks .

"I'm sorry.."

"No you're not! Just leave already!"

"Fine god"

The teens waiting in an awkward silence in the living room suddenly saw Max storm out of the Wheeler basement. Everyone looked at each other knowing what had just happened.

Everyone except El.

"Mike… what just happened?"

"Ellie… they just broke up."

"What does that mean?"

"That means they aren't dating anymore in a bad way."

"In a bad way?"

"Well sometimes people stop dating so they can get married, that is called engagement, but in this case they don't like each other anymore." Eleven understood.

Everyone was silent until Lucas walked out of the room, eyes still red and cheeks still puffy.

"Can we watch Star Wars or something…" The words rung in the air.

"Of course!" Everyone agreed and went to set up snacks, the movie, and blankets.

The movie had barely started when the small girl cuddled up to Mike looked at her snuggle bear.

"Mike… I hope we never break up in a bad way…"

"I hope we don't either…. I love you so much Ellie boo"

"I love you too bear."

The pair kissed and everyone else tried to act as normal as possible and watch the movie.


	5. Seis o siete

**This fanfic is based off Idk wanting to flex? Smh XD I have been taking spanish for 3 years now and love relating it to stuff. Also I don't know if other schools do spanish names but mine does so idk XD (Fun Fact: my spanish name is Mariana based off the Fosters smh) I know there are some missed accents and stuff but I am lazy XD I am sorry that this is sooooooo very short, please don't kill me I just wanted to get this up, as usual please leave a review and I am sorry if this sucks.**

Seis o Siete?

It was 9:45, far too early to be speaking another language, at least that's why all the teens in Senora Hernandez's third period class thought. The bell had just rung and the typical new linguists were shuffling anxiously in their seats while their teacher wrote the entry task on the board and choosing victims to answer the questions.

"Felix Wheeler, como se dice 'the chair' en español?" Felix being the name Mike chose as his spanish name in the beginning of the year

A few seconds of pause before Mike answered "La silla"

"De qué color es este silla?"

"Es azul." The brown haired boy turned a pale shade of pink. He hated being put on the spot in Spanish, El on the other hand was a different story. She constantly raised her hand and answered in almost flawless Spanish. No one could guess why she was so good, she was decent in English but still shaky on some things, somehow though she defied everyone who thought she shouldn't take Spanish with her incredible fluency in the language.

"Clase hoy estamos aprendemos los números" The class groaned.

"You've got to be kidding, I mean everyone knows uno al diez, it's very easy." Mike said leaning into El as if he was going to tell her a secret.

" Clase repíteme uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, y diez" La profesora said in the form of a song to help the kids remember.

"Hey El" The brunette boy whispered

"Yea?"

"How about we have a date tonight, at my house, just you, I and tons of cuddles."

"What time?"

"FELIX! If you're going to speak during my class at least speak in spanish"

"Yes profesora" The boy cowered his head in an attempt to hide"

"Mike, Qué tiempo?"

"Uhhhhh Seis o siete?"

"Si, te amo tu"

"A mi tambien" The pair blushed and made it through the rest of the very long school day

 **If you guys like this I might do more spanish class based stories**


	6. crossroads

**ok so this sounds super dramatic but should I even continue this story or should I post a new thing that I have been working on as something unrelated because the reviews have been slow to none and i don't know if you guys want more or y'know for me just to stop???**


	7. anotha update lol

Just a little update about the last chapter... I wasn't trying to speak perfect spanish (thanks fo the help native speakers though) but I highly doubt 2 teens in Indiana would know like a super ton... So I guess this is just what we speak like in my class so i dunno. 


	8. The date pt 1

Time felt like it was crawling in the Sophomore Chemistry class. Mike could feel every second inch along as if they took a year for each. Every time he glanced at the clock, it felt as if time hadn't moved at all.

At this point the boy felt intense pain, he was only 30 minutes until the end of the day but he felt like he could not hold any longer. He was going on a date with El, this wasn't just any date though. It was going to be their first alone together date. He had already approved it with Hopper who felt that since they were both approaching 16, they should be responsible enough.

The pale boy was obviously filled with excitement at this but also, he felt as if his seams were being filled with anxiety. What if she didn't want to go on an unchaperoned date with him? What if she didn't like him like that anymore? He knew the latter was nonsense but he couldn't help but think. To clear his mind he decided to doodle, doodle her curls and her soft facial marks. He was filling in the soft eyes in which he felt he could drown in when he saw the page lift from his table.

"Michael! Since you think this is SO important that you have to ignore my lecture for, you should go up in front of the class and explain your art project!"

He felt his face burn with a pink shade spreading all along the creases, after all the drawing had only been a few inches in size on the corner of the paper. It was a simple drawing of something he'd memorized so well, how was he supposed to present that to his class? This would make him look like even more of a stalker that Jonathan.

Slowly however, the kid rose from his desk and pointed to the small image and hoped no one recognized her. He thought he was in the clear until the first kid giggled, from that point he was a goner and had earned the new nickname of Jonathan Jr. The kids in his grade have always been bad at nicknames.

The event may have been traumatizing but it is definitely one of the best ways to get your mind off of someone. By the time his skin returned to its natural porcelain color the bell had rung and it was time to tell El about the plan.

After pushing through the door the first thing he saw was her. She looked absolutely stunning. Her curls came in more defined as the length of her hair increased, that wasn't the only thing that changed though, she now looked like a fully developed woman with curves and all. Even the sight of her was almost enough to force him over the edge and lose his grip sometimes.

She wasn't the only one who developed though. Michael had grown into his lanky little boy body and was now decently muscular, his new body bringing with him a very intense man face that could make the gods cry. His hair became more shaggy and his freckles more defined.

They both loved each other as much as humanly possible. Sometimes they would get lost for hours in each other's eyes (this might also be on the account of a demon lol jk)

The second their eyes connected, they were locked in an embrace. Encased in each others warmth

"I am so excited for our date!" An exasperated small girl whispered, barely able to breathe from the magnitude of the hug.

 **SORRY GUYSSSSS I'VE BEEN DEAD AHHHHHHHH PT 2 TO THE DATE MIGHT BE UP LATER TODAY IDK I HOPE YOU ENJOYED**


End file.
